


"Hocus Pocus" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Key: Y/N = Your Name, Y/L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye ColorWarnings: None that I’m aware of? Insane selfish piece?Summary: After working on one of your favorite holidays, you come home to one of the best surprises thanks to Steve and the team, but mostly Stevie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 2





	"Hocus Pocus" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my selfish pieces that I am writing for around Halloween time because I’m going to be in rehearsal/tech rehearsals for the show I am ASMing and really just want to live vicariously through this imaginary life I create for myself.

“Alright everyone, we are back at 9:45.” You’d never been more thankful for a break, even if it was only for 10 minutes. You stood up from your work table and stretched your limbs. Grabbing your phone from the table you saw a few texts and a missed call from Steve. He knew you were at work tonight and that you were upset about it.

 _Halloween_. Of _all_ nights, you were called to work on Halloween night.

You had ranted to Steve when you found out earlier that week. You had a tradition of having your apartment decorated at the beginning of the month and then spending Halloween making themed treats and handing out candy to trick or treaters. Of course you would play your favorite holiday movies all day, including showing Steve your favorite that he _still_ hadn’t seen: “ _Hocus Pocus_ ”. It truly was one of your favorite days of the year.

And now you were spending it at work.

You told your co-worker that you were going to step outside for a phone call, and proceeded to dial Steve’s number. It only took a couple of rings before he answered.

“Hey there, doll! How’s work goin’?” He never failed to put a smile on your face; you always thought that if the word “positive” had a sound, it would be his voice. But there was something different tonight. There was background noise…

“Hey! It’s okay. Doing what I love, but still bitter about working on Halloween. Where are you? It doesn’t sound like the apartment.”

“Yeah, I’m with the team. They wanted to get together and hang out on Halloween. I’ll be back at the apartment by the time you get home though.”

You couldn’t help but be a bit upset. If you hadn’t been scheduled to work tonight, you could have been out with friends or at least with Steve. As much as you loved your work and the people you worked with, nothing beat family. After taking a breath to collect yourself, you spoke.

“Tell everyone I said ‘hi’ and that I wish I could be there. I should be back home at around 11, so long as Maria doesn’t hold us like last night.” Steve could hear the disappointment in your voice.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to be home before then. You want me to run you anything? Coffee? A snack? A kiss?” You could hear his smile when he offered the last thing, causing you to feel a small smile on your own face.

“As much as I would love all of those, I’m afraid that I’ll just run away from work if you come by. Plus, you’re having a good time. Go hang out with the team. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. I’m just a call away if you–” In the midst of all of the background noise, a

“ _Rogers!_ Where’s the fricken–”

“Hang on, Tony!” You couldn’t help but giggle at the constant sass between the two boys. “Sorry, doll, gotta go.”

“No worries, babe. I’ll text you when I get to the car safely and head home.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you when you get home. Work hard. Love you.”

“Love you too. See you later.” As soon as you hung up, you were thrown back into work. 

_“A little more than an hour left. Hopefully time will go by quickly…”_

~~~~~~~~

Maria actually let you out 30 minutes _early_. So at 10:30PM, you packed your bag and clocked out. You plugged in your phone and put on some music before texting Steve and starting your drive home.

When you pulled into the parking garage of your apartment, you saw Steve’s bike in the parking space next to yours, letting you breathe a sigh of relief. Glad to know that he didn’t lose track of time with the team earlier.

You honestly didn’t even look into the apartment when you opened the door. You just turned to the entryway closet and began to hang up your stuff.

“I’m home!” You called out while hanging your bag and jacket up. “How was hanging out with–”

You didn’t get to finish your question because when you turned around to actually look into your apartment, you saw the entire team scattered around your place. Steve came up and wrapped his arms around you.

“Happy Halloween!” He leaned down and kissed your forehead while you looked around in disbelief. There were a few more decorations put up, cute themed food all in the kitchen, and even one of your favorite Halloween movies on the tv.

“Wha– I mean– Wait–”

“I wanted you to have even an hour of Halloween when you got home, but I needed help with cooking and whatnot, so I called Nat. Then we decided to just invite everyone over for a nice night. _Surprise_!”

You were honestly so happy. You knew how wonderful this family was, but this just solidified that thought. You leaned up and kissed Steve before going around and hugging everyone individually, thanking them. Natasha was so excited for you to try everything that Steve, Wanda, Sam, and her had been working on all afternoon.

You grabbed a plate of spooky treats and joined everyone in the living room for a movie, “ _Hocus Pocus_ ”. Settling in next to Steve, he put an arm around you and you kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, Stevie. This is definitely the best surprise ever.” He just smiled and kissed your lips; you couldn’t help but smile too.

Steve and Bucky were enthralled by the movie. You weren’t the only one that knew this movie super well. Throughout the entire film, everyone quoted different parts with you. But the best moment was probably when you, Natasha, and Wanda all sang along during the “ _I Put a Spell on You_ ” scene, earning applause from everyone else.

“You’re adorable.” Steve kissed your cheek. You turned to him with a playful smile.

“Maybe you’re just under my spell?”

“I wouldn’t mind if I was. After all, it’s just a bunch of _Hocus Pocus_.”


End file.
